A warrior story
by firekitty16
Summary: Warrior cats -When young Eaglescream is first made a warrior, everything is great, and he even has his eyes set on a certian she-cat. Suddenly, one feirce clan tries to take over the rest. Eaglescream wonders if this will be the end of Breezeclan...
1. Breezeclan Alleigences

NOTE: I do not own warriors at all. Warrior cats is all Erin Hunter's.

Here are all the alleigences. I will post the first chapter soon!

_ALLEIGENCES_

Breezeclan

LEADER: Brackenstar- (A newly made leader) Brown tom with orange eyes

Deputy: Silverpool- Young gray she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Snowflower- Pretty white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Honeypaw

Warriors:

Foxtail- Aburn tomcat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Skypaw

Rockslide: Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Goldenfur- Pretty golden she-cat with warm brown eyes

Snaketail- black tom with yellow eyes

Scorchpelt- Fiery brown tabby tom with orange eyes  
Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Leafcloud- pale brown tabby she-cat with leafy-green eyes

Emberstripe- Brown tom with paler brown stripes running down his sides, yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Honeypaw- A golden she cat with green eyes; training to be a Medicine cat (Brother, Eaglepaw)

Eaglepaw: Brown tom with white legs, and a white tip of the tail, and a white dash on his chest, green eyes

Skypaw- White she-cat with one gray foot, and blue eyes

Queens:

Dapplewing: Tortoiseshell she-cat with warm amber eyes, and a white chest (Expecting Brackenstar's kits)

Mistfur: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Kits- Blackkit, Meadowkit, Graykit)


	2. Warriors!

**First chapter's up!**

**Chapter one: **

**Warriors!**

Eaglepaw crunched down hard on the mouse he had been stalking, drawing blood. The warm fluids of the mouse's blood went brushing by his fangs, making it's way to his tongue when he drew up. He licked his fangs, cleaning off the mouse's blood. He looked at the mouse. It was small, but fat, and would make whoever full when they ate it.

Then, Eaglepaw buried his fifth catch for the day. He had been on his assesment to become a warrior. He felt a rush of excitement at the thought of becoming a warrior, and trudged on, looking for more prey to catch.

He sniffed the air. There was the strong scent of the border markers, and he also smelled the recent odor of rougues. _Foul smelling mouse-brains! How dare they cross on Breezeclan territory?! , _He thought angrily. It was strange, too, since rogues usually crossed the territories in the forest, not the bare hills of Breezeclan. He'd tell Scorchpelt, his mentor.

Suddenly, Eaglepaw heard a twig snap from the left side of him. He felt his body freeze, but his head look to the left where the twig had broken. He saw a young hare, nibbling on food it had found. He gulped. If he made one movement, that could scare the rabbit away. Eaglepaw thanked Starclan silently that the rabbit had it's back turned to him. He slowly lowered himself to a crouch, and began creeping across the bare ground, keeping his eyes on the rabbit, and the rabbit only.

Then, he sprang, and caught it.

"Nice catch, Eaglepaw." A voice said behind him.

Eaglepaw spun around, still clutching the rabbit in his jaws. He relaxed when he saw his mentor, Scorchpelt.

"Your assesment is over, and you have done a fine job. You will receive you're warrior name tonight." Scorchpelt told him.

Eaglepaw felt excitement flow through him. He dropped the rabbit, when he thought of something to tell his mentor.

"I scented rogues near the border, and the scent was quite recent. I thought I could smell at least three or four." Eaglepaw said.

Scorchpelt nodded. "I know." He meowed. "Brackenstar will be expecting us soon. Let's go back, and collect your prey. Take the rabbit, too."

The two cats spent the rest of their time collecting Eaglepaw's catches. He had caught two rabbits, three mice, and one sparrow in all. It took a while to take his prey back, sice he had caught six things.

Once they were back at camp, Eaglepaw and Scorchpelt dropped the prey into the fresh-kill pile. It was good Eaglepaw had caught so much, because the Fresh-kill pile had been getting low, and hunting patrols couldn't find much out on the bare hills of their territory. The warriors thought Darkclan might be stealing Breezeclan's prey, since their warriors had often been seen carrying rabbits back to their Clan, no doubt from Breezeclan. Rabbits only stayed on Breezeclan territory.

Just then, Skypaw, one of the other apprentices trotted past him, carrying four fat feild mice by their tails. She dropped her catches, and sighed.

"That's all I caught. I found them by the stream border. There must be a nest of some sort... anyways, what did you catch?" Skypaw said.

"I caught two rabbits, three mice, and one sparrow." Eaglepaw recited_. _

"You caught alot." Skypaw replied.

"Not that much. I just hope we get our warrior names soon, or-" He was interrupted by tha call he had been waiting for all day.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Sky Rock!!!!" Brackenstar yowled.

Eaglepaw gasped with excitement, and ran to the rock. He was trembling so much, he didn't notice that Brackenstar had already started speaking.

"Two cats are here today, who deserve warrior names. Skypaw, Eaglepaw, step forward please." Brackenstar meowed. "I think you two are ready to become warriors of Breezeclan."

Skypaw was strangely calm, letting her fur lie flat, and had a serious expression. But, her eyes betrayed her looks. She was alsmost as excited as he was.

"Skypaw, Eaglepaw, your mentors have told me how great you did today, and you deserve the names of a warrior. Skypaw, do you promise to live by the warrior code, and protect the clan, even with your life?"

"I do." Skypaw replied solemnly.

"Then you shall now be known as Skyheart, in honor of you bravery, and devotion to the clan." Brackenstar meowed.

"Eaglepaw, do you promise to live by the warrior code, and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Eaglepaw meowed. He felt as if his heart would burst.

"Then you shall now be known as Eaglescream, in honor of you bravery, and strength. I welcome Skyheart and Eaglescream as warriors of Breezeclan!" Brackenstar yowled.

"Skyheart, Eaglescream, Skyheart, Eaglescream!!!!" The clan chanted.

"Now," Meowed Brackenstar, after the noise died down, "Skyheart and Eaglescream must sit vigil. I wish good luck to these newly named warriors."

Eaglescream and Skyheart made their way to the entrance of the camp, and sat down.

They were warriors at last!


	3. The Gathering

**This is Eaglescream's first gathering as a warrior. It was the next night, after he had been made a warrior, so only one day passed. Enjoy!!!!**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Sky-rock for a clan meeting!"

Eaglescream rustled in his nest, and growled sleepily at the firmiliar call. He had just gotten back from the dawn-patrol, and then curled up to sleep! Oh well, he'd just have to catch up on sleep later. But, whatever Brackenstar had to say, it had better be important!

Muttering to himself, Eaglescream stepped lazily out of the warriors den, and joined his clanmates to listen to their leader, who was impatiently lashing his fluffy tail, scanning the clearing with his glittering yellow eyes. Eaglescream suddenly realised the moon was full, and the time for a gathering had arrived.

"The gathering is tonight." Brackenstar anounced, "And I want Snaketail, Foxtail, Snowflower, Silverpool, Honeypaw, Emberstripe, Goldenfur, Skyheart, and Eaglescream to come to the gathering along with myself. The rest of you, stay behind and guard the camp. Follow me!"

Eaglescream didn't feel sleepy anymore. The news of going to the gathering had jerked him wide-awake. He followed Brackenstar through the hills, and they entered the forest. Eaglescream hated all the trees. He felt trapped under the huge branches, and what he hated the most is that he couldn't see the sky. He could tell everyone else felt the same way too, since they looked back to the bare hills quite often, as if they were leaving forever.

Eaglescream shrugged. He knew that that wasn't true, so he didn't bother look back. They were only going to the gathering for Starclan's sake! He ran ahead, catching up with Skyheart. She looked very excited.

"Hello, Skyheart." Eaglescream greeted her.

"Eaglescream." She replied.

"I wonder if he will anounce our new names." Eaglescream wondered.

"He did when Foxtail was made a warrior. I'm sure he'll do that to us." Skyheart meowed confidently.

Eaglescream nodded in agreement, but wanted to change the subject. He was thinking way ahead of himself. "I hope Brackenstar tells Shadestar that they shouldn't be hunting on our territory. Those mousebrains are so greedy. I'd love to see their faces if we stole prey from _them._"

Skyheart laughed. "I would too, but we are actual warriors who stick to the warrior code, so we wouldn't steal prey... right?" She asked playfully, looking at him with laughter in her eyes.

"Of course not!" Eaglescream replied.

He realised that they had reached the large grassy area , where at the end, the Great Oak Tree rested. The oak was huge. It was the tallest tree in the forest, and contained a strong, low branch, big enough for the four leaders. The deputies sat where the roots curved around, making a wide circle, perfect for the deputies. Nearbye was a small pond, with tiny gold-in-color fish swimming swiftly around in it. Once, he'd seen one of the Rippleclan apprentices dive in, trying to catch a fish. Of course, the apprentice was not at all successful, and ended up having to sit drenched and cold through-out the whole Gathering.

Eaglescream looked around. He realized the smell of Rippleclan, the stench of Darkclan, and the scent of Boulderclan. He spotted the four leaders, Brackenstar of his clan, Shadestar of Darkclan, Silverstar of Rippleclan, and Owlstar of Boulderclan. The four leaders greeted each other, and then proceeded into their conversation.

Skyheart trotted off to the direction of a few of some Boulderclan warriors (Two she-cats, and four toms), leaving Eaglescream left alone. He caught the eyes of a Rippleclan tom, accompanied by two Darkclan toms. The Rippleclan tom beckoned him with his tail. He was a dark gray tomcat. The Darkclan warriors eyed him suspiciously. One of the Darkclan warriors was brown in color, with a darker line of brown running across his back. The other was a pale gray with jet black stripes, as dark as night.

"Hello." He greeted them.

"Greetings. How's your prey running?" The Rippedclan tom meowed back.

"Fine. My name's Eaglescream. I'm from-"

"Breezeclan?" The pale gray tom guessed. "Anyways, I'm Blackstripe. My clanmate is Mudstreak, and the Rippedclan one is Stoneclaw."

Eaglescream was surprised. Wasn't Darkclan supposed to be totally hostile towards all the clans? "Er, pleasure meeting you." He stutterd.

Blackstripe grinned, showing sharp teeth. "There's no need to feel confused. We aren't killers. Even as warriors!"

Eaglescream eyed him. How did he know what he had been thinking? Oh well. These were nice cats, even though they were from Darkclan. _They still steal our prey! _He thought.

A sharp yowl signaled the beginning of the gathering. Eaglescream turned to see the leaders sitting on the branch of the Oak, looking at any cat who was talking to silence them. Once everyone was quiet, the gathering began;

Silverstar started.

"A dog has been coming and going through our territory. It was huge, and we drove it off, but the thing had no collar, so we guessed it might have been wild. I warn the other leaders, though. Be careful. This dog is huge, and dangerous, and once we drove it off, we don't know where it went." She paused. "Besides the dog, all is well. A queen has given birth to four healthy kits, and Stoneclaw was made into a warrior a few days ago."

Stoneclaw sat taller once his name was called, and beamed with pride once everyone looked his way.

Brackenstar stepped forward next.

"Everything is going good. We have two new warriors here tonight- Skyheart, and Eaglescream."

Eaglescream puffed his white chest out with pride, and he looked over at Skyheart. She shot him an, 'I told 'ya he would call our names!' glance. He rolled his eyes.

But, Brackenstar was not done.

"My warriors have reported rabbit carcassas, and rabbit bones near our territory- right next to Darkclan's border. We have also smelled them on our territory!" He meowed. He sat calmly, but his eyes blazed with rage.

Shadestar leaped up from his placement on the branch. "My warriors have stolen nothing from you!" He hissed.

Brackenstar growled, "Prove it, then. By the next gathering, if we scent Darkclan on _our _territory, we go to war!"

Eaglescream felt his eye twitch. Why go to war like this? Darkclan was alot stronger than Breezeclan was, no doubt. They would get killed!

Shadestar sat down, and Eaglescream could tell it was hard for him to not leap up and attack Brackenstar.

"I'll go next, then." Owlstar murmered. "All is well. Prey is plentiful, and Whitepaw was made into an apprentice two days ago. Thank you, Silverstar for the warning. We have scented the stentch of dog around the stream border between our territory, and Breezeclan's. That is all I have to say."

Darkstar stood up from his branch. "Prey-" Darkstar hesitated. He didn't want to mention the word, 'prey.' "Erm, everything is good... and um, the gathering comes to an end. Thank you all for coming..."

The cats below stood up. Eaglescream meowed good-bye to Blackstripe, Mudstreak, and Stoneclaw. They meowed words to him also. Then, they parted. Eaglescream followed his leader out to the forest.

Skyheart came up beside him.

"I can't believe we're going to war!" She meowed.

"Brackenstar said we _might._" Eaglescream reminded her.

The pair chatted the rest the way back to camp. There, Eaglescream suddenly realised how tired he was.

"I'm going to go to bed." He murmered to her.

"Me too." Skyheart agreed. Eaglescream just noticed how her tail had been drooping. He realised her tail had been drooping the whole way back to camp.

Eaglescream walked to his nest near the back of the den, and curled up in it, grateful for the rest. Skyheart curled up beside him.

It didn't take long for Eaglescream to fall into a deep sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************

**Did you like it? In the next chapter, the medicine cat recieves a prophecy... meeeestyyyyyrriooousssssse!!!!!**


	4. The prophecy

**I hope you like my story so far. In this chapter, the POV (Point Of View) changes to Honeypaw, (Eaglescream's sister) the medicine cat in training. Pretty much the whole rest of the story will be focused on Eaglescream. Enjoy. **

** IN **the medicine cat done, next to the white-furred Snowflower lay Honeypaw. She was twitching and growling in her sleep, and talking out loud. Her golden fur spiked up along her spine, making her look like an orangish-yellow porcupine.

(In Honeypaw's dream)

_Honeypaw was falling. Her paws flailed helplessly in the air as it blew past her. The clouds which had always looked so soft and fluffy were now white blurs, not what you would call fluffy. Honeypaw dared to look down and saw what filled her with dread; a hard rocky ground._

_ "Help!" She screamed. "Help me!"_

_ And almost as if by magic, a magnifacent bird flew by fast. It was brown with a white head. It didn't even look at her. It just kept falling to the ground, except faster than Honeypaw was. She was shocked. But she couldn't think about the bird right now. She was going to fall and kill herself for Starclan's sake! _

_ Honeypaw opened her mouth to scream again, but the bird which she was pretty sure what was called an eagle, beat her to it. The eagle let out a scream. It hurt Honeypaw's ears, and left the sound ringing in her head. _

_ Honeypaw looked down again and gasped. She was closer to the ground then ever now. Then, the eagle let out another loud screech, even louder than before. Honeypaw was shocked to see that she was slowing down. How could that be? _

_ She looked around for the eagle, but it was gone. By now, her toes had softly touched the ground. She almost jumped off the ground from fright when a smooth voice spoke softly in her ear, "The scream of the eagle will save four from becoming one."_

_ "What?! I don't understand!" Honeypaw cried. But nothing replied back. _

_ Soon, she was left in only darkness._

Honeypaw flew up from her nest, her golden fur spiked up.

"Honeypaw?" Snowflower meowed. "What's wrong?"

"I had a dream from Starclan." Honeypaw replied. "I was falling through the sky... and then an eagle came too, and it let out this huge scream, and then, I stopped falling. But then, I heard this voice. It said, 'The scream of the eagle will stop four from becoming one. I don't get it, Snowflower, I really don't."

Snowflower listened patiently. "Most dreams never do make sense, especially if they are from Starclan. But listen well to what they have to say, and learn from the results. But this is good. This is you're first dream, and Starclan's approval of you being a Medicine cat apprentice. Well done."

Honeypaw smiled. "Thank you, Snowflower. Will we tell Brackenstar about this?"

Snowflower thought a moment. "Yes." She answered. "But save that until morning, okay? And don't tell anyone else. We don't want cats to know about this, and we don't want the apprentices to share it with others at Gatherings. Keep this secret. Now, let's get back to sleep."

Honeypaw sighed. Snowflower made this seem so simple. But she had to admit, she was tired. Honeypaw curled up beside her mentor, and soon found herself in a deep sleep.

*****************************

** Like it? The next chapter will be about Eaglescream, and it will be longer. C'ya!**


	5. The Patrol

**Fifth chappie!! Yay!!!!**

**Chapter 5: The Patrol**

There was a light paw on his shoulder, and a smooth voice yelling into his ear. Eaglescream growled.

"What?" He snapped, eyes still closed.

"You're going on Midnight Patrol with me and Silverpool. If we wait any longer, Silverpool will claw our tails off!"

"I'm coming, Skyheart just give me a sec." Eaglescream meowed. He had never been on patrol with the deputy before.

Eaglescream gritted his teeth as he stretched, fluffing up his dark brown fur. A cat rustled behind him, and he decided he'd do his stretching outside. Skyheart had been looking at him with a fuzzy look in her eyes, and now she shook her white head, and followed Eaglescream out the den.

_Ahhh!_ Eaglescream thought, breathing in the night air.

"Come on!" Said another female voice.

"Coming, Silverpool." Eaglescream sighed. She could be so bossy sometimes!

The two cats padded towards the entrance where the silver tabby sat waiting, a scornful look on her face.

"Let's not waste any more time." She snapped, signaling with her tail for the other warriors to follow.

Eaglescream and Skyheart exchanged irritated looks. She wasn't leader of the clan!

They followed Silverpool out to the Darkclan border, scenting that their warriors had been on Breezeclan territory again.

"Can't they keep to their own territory for once?!" Skyheart hissed.

"Shhh!" Silverpool growled.

Skyheart looked about ready to kill Silverpool, but Eaglescream silenced her with a warning glance. It would be emberassing enough if Darkclan found them fighting within their own clanmates.

Silverpool's gray ears flicked back and forth, and she stopped once in a while to take a breath. "Hear that?" She asked.

Eaglescream and Skyheart listened before they heard a shrill cry. It wasn't long before they realised it was coming from a cat.

"Come on!" Eaglescream cried. He didn't care that they were crossing a clan border, or that he had made the decision to cross before Silverpool's permission. He pelted across the ground, which had turned to the lush grassy forests, and turned the corner.

The cries were definatly getting louder. Eaglescream ran faster.

Once he saw what the cries were coming from, his heart nearly stopped. A queen with a heavy swollen belly was fighting a fox, and she had a long gash on her side, her ear was torn, and her eye was half shut. The queen cried for help, the same cry they had heard moments ago.

With a battle screech, Eaglescream lunged bravely into battle. The fox was huge. The queen had managed to give it a scratch on the nose, and a bleeding chest, but that hadn't been enough. Eaglescream leaped in front of the tired queen, and swiped his sharp claws at the fox's cheek. He missed. The fox lurched backwards, and Skyheart exploded out of the bushes, catching the fox on the back of the neck, and bit down hard, but then was nearly crushed when the fox fell backwards and managed to jump off. But, Skyheart was still in danger. She hadn't landed on her feet but on her side, and now the fox was up, and ready to kill. Eaglescream gasped, and launched himself off the ground again, barraling into the fox before it even got a chance to touch Skyheart. He fell off to the side of the fox. Thankfully, the animal had had enough, and ran away.

"Thank you, Eaglescream." Skyheart panted.

Eaglescream smiled. But then it vanished, as he realised on of their warriors was not there.

"Where is Silverpool?" He growled, curling his lip back in a vicious snarl. That mouse-brain hadn't been fighting with them!

"Uh, over where the queen is. Didn't you see her come?" Skyheart meowed.

Eaglescream turned to see Silverpool pressing a wad of cobweb onto the queen's gash. The queen was shivering, and her coat was caked with dust and blood. Beneath the mess of her pelt, the queen was a pretty ginger-color, and her eyes were green. Eaglescream calmed down; Silverpool had been helping after all.

"Who are you?" Eaglescream asked.

The she-cat let her fur lie flat, but she was still tense, as if she expected the fox to come back and kill her.

"My name is Ginger." The she-cat finally answered. "I used to belong to Rippleclan, but I was unfairly accused of having a mate that was a rogue, which was not true. I am a rogue myself now. Thank you for the help."

Eaglescream was surpriesed at all this information already. Usually, rogues just attacked you.

"Wait!" Silverpool called. Ginger stopped. "Maybe you could come and live in Breezeclan." She meowed. Silverpool clearly wanted to help the injured queen.

Ginger let out a throaty laugh. "No."

"But," Skyheart stepped in, "You're kits will be born soon. How will you get food? How will you stay warm in Leaf Bare? And Leaf Bare is on it's way. You will freeze to death without proper care."

Ginger had her eyes narrowed. She was thinking very carefully about this.

"Al-alright. I'll come. But if I want to go back I can, right?" Ginger asked nervously.

The three cats nodded.

Ginger nodded. "Let's go, then."

Silverpool ordered Eaglescream to stay behind them in a lookout for Darkclan warriors, or the fox.

"I'ts unusual that we haven't seen Darkclan yet." Skyheart Meowed.

"We just got lucky... and thank Starclan we just crossed the border." Silverpool sighed with relief.

*******************

As the four cats entered camp, warriors, queens, and elders began to come out of their dens, awakened by Ginger's Darkclan scent.

"You caught a prisoner?!" Snaketail asked. Skyheart only hissed at him.

Preparing for the worst, Eaglescream watched as Brackenstar came out of his den.

"Who is this?" Brackenstar asked icily.

"This," Silverpool began, "Is Ginger. We found her fighting a fox, and she is badly wounded, so with you're permission, I ask if she could stay in Breezeclan."

Eaglescream was thankful that she had not mentioned they had found her on Darkclan territory. Then again, why would she?

Brackenstar eyed the poor bleeding Ginger a moment, and then answered, "She may stay here. She would freeze out there if we did not let her stay."

The four cats sighed with relief.

"Over there is the Medicine cat den. You can get yourself patched up there."

Ginger nodded, and limped to to den.

Eaglescream followed Skyheart to the warrior cat's den to catch up on sleep.

The two cats curled up in their nests next to each other, closing their eyes.

"Good night, Eaglescream." Skyheart meowed.

"G'night, Skyheart." Eaglscream murmered.

***************************************************

** That is it... man that took such a long time to write! CUL8TER! (See you Later)**


	6. Telling of the Prophecy

**Chapter 6 is when... wait?! Why am I telling you?! I-no! You have to read it!!!**

**Chapter 6~ Telling of the prohecy**

**E**aglescream padded back to camp, a fat rabbit between his jaws. A cold wind blew against him, making him shiver. Leaf-bare was almost there, and it was just by stroke of luck that he had managed to catch this rabbit.

As he entered the camp, he saw his old mentor, Emberstripe making his way towards the medicine den. Eaglescream dropped his catch in the fresh kill pile, and hurried over.

"Hello, Emberstripe." Eaglescream greeted him. "Why are you heading to the Medicine den? Do you have a cold?"

"No." Emberstripe replied. "I have a thorn stuck in my pad. Got it from patrolling near the border." He tipped his paw so Eaglescream could see. The thorn was stuck right in the middle, and therefore, it was bleeding more than a usuall thorn would make a paw bleed.

"Ah." Eaglescream meowed. He bristled as another cold wind hissed past.

"It's getting cold." Emberstripe sighed. "I'll miss the warm days."

"I will too." Eaglescream agreed. He took another glance at the thorn in Emberstripe's paw. It was bleeding more fiercly now.

"Better get this seen too." Emberstripe meowed, and limped away.

Eaglescream braced himself for another chilly blast of wind. He layed his ears flat against his head, and followed Emberstripe to the Medicine Cat den. He wanted to speak with his sister, Honeypaw. She had been really distracted lately.

As he entered the den, he saw Snowflower wrapping cobweb around Emberstripe's paw. A bloody thorn lay right next to him.

"Don't take the cobwebs off until late tonight, alright?" Snowflower told him.

Emberstripe nodded, and padded slowly past him.

"Yes, Eaglescream?" Snowflower asked.

"I'd like to speak with Honeypaw." Eaglescream meowed.

"She's back in the den, sorting out the berries." Snowflower answered.

Eaglescream nodded his thanks, and trotted to the back, where he saw his sister's regular golden pelt. She was busy sorting out the good berries with the rotten ones, carefully picking them out with her teeth.

"Hello, Honeypaw." Eaglescream meowed.

Honeypaw turned around. "Oh, hi Eaglescream. Guess what? Tomorrow is half-moon, where the Medicine cats meet, and Snowflower says she might give me my name!"

"That's great, Honeypaw." Eaglescream purred.

"Thanks. So, what did you want to talk about?" Honeypaw asked.

"I was wondering why you have been so distracted lately. When you went to the gathering, a few apprentices said hi to you, and you hardly said anything back. When I came to bring you some food, you ignored me. What's up? Has someone been being mean to you?"

"You sound like a worried queen." Honeypaw meowed light-heartidly. Then, her expression came grim. "I've been distracted because... because.... Starclan sent me a dream."

"They did?"

Honeypaw nodded. "What I'm going to tell you right now is a big secret. If you tell anyone else, I'll kill you." (Don't worry, she's joking)

Honeypaw cleared her throat, and looked to see if anyone was watching. Snowflower was busy organizing their stocks of herbs, so really, no one was paying any attention to them.

Honeypaw cleared her throat again, and began; "I dreamed that I was falling, and I couldn't stop. There was nothing there but the sky and open clouds for a little while. Then, the clouds parted, and I saw ground below. It was a rocky ground, a really hard one. When I screamed out for help twice, I tried to do it again, but then all of a sudden, I heard this magnifacent screech. It was loud. Then, a giant bird swooped past me. It was all brown, except it had a white head. It screamed again, and then as if by magic, I stopped falling, as if I was only a feather. As soon as I touched the ground, I looked around for the bird, but it was gone. Then, a voice sounded in my ear. It said-"

"Honeypaw!" Snowflower called.

Honeypaw grunted and replied, "Coming! I'll tell you later, Eaglescream. I got to go help Snowflower."

Eaglescream nodded, and padded out of the den, meeting a harsh blast of freezing wind.

"Gah!" He grunted.

Another wind blew by, but this time alot softer, as if it had been waiting to blow, but only by his presence.

He thought he almost heard his name in the wind.

_Eaglescream... Eaglescream.... Eaglescream. _It seemed to whisper.

*************************************

**That's it. So, I hope you found out what it meant!!!**


End file.
